


vine is dead and so is my will to live

by Deanohh



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Just a funny thought I had, rated for language, really stupid idk, sorry - Freeform, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanohh/pseuds/Deanohh
Summary: Its hard being the youngest Avenger. Especially when only a few people get your references.//Reader is the same age as Peter and both are still in high school. Your ability is healing. everyoNE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY AND MY SANITY//please dont have high expectations this is trash





	vine is dead and so is my will to live

It all started with an argument between you and Peter. Tony and Steve sat unamused, eating their breakfast, as you lectured Peter on why water isn't wet. It was a back and forth disagreement, one presenting their evidence until the other shot it down and presented their own. That was until you glanced at the older men sitting across the table from you. A smirk that barely reached your eyes ran across your face for a split second. Peter knew what was coming but couldn't stop it. It was too late. You opened your mouth, and in a strong voice you spoke;

"Okay, you know what? You're in time out! Get on top of the fridge, get up there!" The confusion on Steve and Tony's faces was hilarious, but this is no laughing matter. You needed to know if Peter was one of you, man enough to continue the quote, no matter what anyone else would think. He needed to show the true dedication of a meme kid. 

Peter couldn't help but play along. He knew the consequences, but the look on Tony's face was too good when he, in one swift movement, leaped atop the refrigerator. He swung his arms over the top and dragged his body up until only his legs were dangling off, flailing around. Peter let out the shriek you were waiting for.

"This houSE is A fuCKING NIGHTMaRE"

Its safe to say you both stayed back from the next couple missions.


End file.
